Metamorphosis
by Determined Artist
Summary: An AU were Astral has a secret that even he is not aware of, but he Yuma, Kotori, Bronk would find out after Astral hides in the key for a few weeks. No shipping except for one gag. The rest is more platonic.


Yuma walked down the street. His attention on the he held in his hand. He looked at it with a sadden face. "Hey Yuma?" The teen turned to see Bronk coming towards on his skate board. "Hey what's up?" Yuma sifted his focus back on to the key. "Astral still hasn't come out of the key?"

"No. Not since a few weeks ago." That's how long since Astral went missing. He was there when he went to bed, but as soon as he woke up, the alien was gone. He didn't say a word and he couldn't wonder off on his own. On top of that, the number cards were gone so that means either: Astral went in the key or someone took. Seeing his windows were locked, ever since the incident with Cathy, someone taking was out of the questions. The option left, Astral went in the key.

"Well, don't worry, he's bond to show up soon. He can't stay in there forever."

"Ah-who-who said that I was worry about that jerk, anyways?" Yuma asked in slight irritated tone while cross his arms against chest and looking away from his friend. "I say good reddens. Now I can finally get some privacy." The pink hair teen walked-bye while Bronk followed.

He was putting up a façade. He didn't want to and hate to admit it, but he did missed Astral. The spirit might have been pain in the ass in the pass and though it was a short time since the two got to know each other, he couldn't help, but feel lonely. He loved the free time he gotten, yet feel empty inside. It was someone took a part of him away.

Yuma hoped Astral would come out soon.

* * *

Inside the key Astral laid on his side, in the artifact in the key. "Yuma?" He said as he peered up. He could sense it. Some one's in pain, Yuma. He didn't feel like leaving. His body had been causing him so much pain that he just stay here. The alien didn't how long, he stayed in the key. It could two days or two weeks. He didn't know. Time and space seems to stop.

He struggled to get up, however, following down in pain. He need to get back to Yuma. Though he's been annoying idiot, he might know what is happing to him. Despite what the time to get away from Yuma, he felt a feeling, a longing to go back to Yuma's world, to learn more things about the fascinating stuff that world seems to offer, to see Yuma's bright, cheerful face again. However the pain in was still too much to bear the burden of the travel.

His companion would have to wait, wait a bit more. He hoped that Yuma wouldn't be gone when he or if he gets better.

* * *

Later that day, Yuma and Bronk met up with Kotori and she suggested that Yuma would duel his friend. The boys were surprised by this, but after some thought it could work. It work cheer Yuma a tad, but it might bring Astral, so they dueled.

"GO! -!"

"AHHH! Yuma screamed as he tumbled over. His life points just reached zero and he lost the match.

"Sorry Yuma."

"It's alright, Brock." He stated as he gotten up.

"Do you see Astral?" He searched.

"No-wait!" He stopped. He saw a dust of list showing before taking from of human then forming into the alien. "Astral!" Yuma cheered, but ceased as he saw the Alien.

"Yuma." The spirit said in a horsed tone, however the sound of it, now sounded a bit softer and famine. Astral raised his none existent eye-borrow at the sight of Yuma with a bright now redden face looking at him surprised.

"ASTRAL, YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

While his friends screamed out 'what?' the alien looked at himself in perplexity. His body did changed. He now had to small lumps forming on his chest and his body looked a bit more slender, like Kotori or any other girl he was aware of.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A GIRL?!"

"I did not know."

"WHAT?! Did you forget you were a girl?!"

"It appears so."

"Argh! Great, how I 'am supposed to deal with this?" As Yuma trying to rack his head around the.. 'new' information and Astral blushing a bit, Kotori spoke up.

"Wait a minute, if Astral was a girl this whole time then would that mean she's-?"

"Wait, Kotori don't tell me?"

"been going through puberty?"

"What is puberty?" questioned Astral.

"Agh! I thought it was bad enough when I thought he-I mean she was a boy, but now... ?!" Yuma rambled before Astral broke him out of it.

"Yuma, what is puberty?"

"WAHHHH!" At that moment the teen's face darken. Oh, not that? What if she starts like, boys? What if she starts to like-Oh, no I can't do that! Why was I cursed with this?!"

"Yuma?"

"Rgggg! Kotori! You explain what puberty to Astral?!"

"HUH-WHAT-me?"

"Come on Kotori. She wants to know Kotori and since you're a girl, you can explained this stuff more easier than I can.."

"Agh, alright Yuma."

"Wow, thanks Kotori. You're the best."

"Sure now problem." So Kotori and Astral went off in a distance to talk, while the guys stayed and talked about... stuff. Bronk tried to calm Yuma down, while they discussed about what they going to do now that they knew Astral's gender.

Meanwhile, though, Astral found the information to useful she did need help under standing some stuff. If only there was a way for them to communicate better.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay that was interesting. Really, I gotten this idea from reading some comments on YouTube saying how they thought Astral was a girl at first and I was wondering, what it would be like if Astral turned out to be girl early on and thus the creation of this fan fic.

Hope you guys got a few laugh out of it.


End file.
